Today, as in days past, major complaints about shaving razors are their short life and high cost. For example, a $2 blade from Gillette lasts about 7 shaves unless it is subjected to cryogenic processes, then the cost doubles but it lasts about 28 shaves. There are three primary causes that influence shaving blade-life:                Blade quality        Cutting resistance        Mineral crystal molecules from water        
Mineral molecules coalesce to form sharp crystals that attach themselves to the blade. This is the major contributor to reduced blade life. These crystal buildups are extremely sharp and contribute to what is commonly known as “razor burn” which causes blades to be discarded.
Since Gillette invented the safety razor, there have been many patented improvements. Some include:                1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,599 Morgans May 6, 1980                    While addressing mineral buildup on blade cutting edges, this process involves chlorhexidine with harmful, possibly deadly side effects.                        2. U.S. Pat. No. 8,313,693 Winsell Nov. 20, 2012                    A shaving razor maintenance system but it does not address mineral buildup.                        3. U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,517 Kappes, et al. Dec. 5, 2006                    This idea addresses only electric shaving heads with ultra-sound.                        4. U.S. Pat. No. 7,858,027 Razor protection system                    Another razor blade maintenance system; however it does not address mineral buildup.                        5. U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,321 Simms Sep. 14, 2004                    No attempt to clean mineral crystal buildup from blades or preserve edges.                        6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,387 d'Alayer de Costemore d'Arc Nov. 6, 1984 (abandoned)                    Jets fresh water between blades dislodging debris but actually contributes to mineral buildup.                        7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,387 Kellis Jun. 7, 1977                    Force flush fresh water around blades but again, contributes to mineral crystal buildup.                        8. United States Patent Application 20130008030 Kind Code A1 Fischer; Uwe; Jan. 10, 2013                    And again, this invention addresses only electric shavers and does not address mineral buildup.                        